


Too Early

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “If I have to be up this early, you’re making me pancakes.”





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of kinktober, I picked sleepy sex to write for.

A soft moan escaped Isabelle as she felt Maia’s fingers travel down her chest, brushing against a nipples before continuing downward. It was early. The sun hadn’t even begun to rise. “Mmm, Maia…,” She mumbled, wrapping her fingers around Maia’s arm, but couldn’t find the effort to actually stop her. “It’s too early to be awake.”

Maia’s fingers paused just above Isabelle’s belly button. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes and no.”

Maia laughed softly, her breath brushing against Isabelle’s ear. “That’s not an answer, Izzy.”

“I know,” Isabelle replied, releasing Maia’s arm and snuggling back against Maia. “I can’t promise I won’t fall back asleep at any point, but if you want to continue, then be my guest.”

Maia’s fingers started to travel lower again and sneaking between Isabelle’s legs, which parted so Maia had better access. Isabelle moaned again. “If I have to be up this early,” She yawned, then gasped. “You’re making me pancakes.”

Maia laughed again and pressed a kiss to Isabelle’s shoulder. “Deal.”


End file.
